Please Don't Leave Me!
by XMiss.LizzyX
Summary: What would happen if Kotarou was on the verge of loneliness right when someone came to save him? Surprise, surprise! Picks up from where the American manga left off! Planned lemon a long time from now though! Will be risque!
1. Chapter 1

By: XMiss.LizzyX

Based off the manga book Pita-Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pita-Ten

Before I start, I would like to say this is my first fanfic so it might not be the best, but I'll try! And even though it's my first, feel free to be harsh! I can take it!

What this is about: It's from the American published manga books (that goes up to 8 books) so it's like a continued version! -

Chapter 1

Snow fell softly from the sky on this day in December. Kotarou sighed and look at the gray, overcast skies. Days like these reminded him of the great days last year (He's gotten much taller since those times) with Misha. He loved her and she just left. He never though he would be happy again until he decided to ask her if she would take away his ability to see angels. After that he realized he could live on knowing somewhere in heaven, an angel loved him. But it was getting kinda lonely. He passed her empty apartment everyday, hoping maybe, just maybe, Misha would fling her door open and glomp him, but he knew that that would never happen.

He walked in his apartment and set his keys and backpack on the table and walked over to the answering machine.

"Kotarou,

I've gone on a business trip, I'll be back in one month.

I love you,

Dad"

Kotarou walked out of the apartment in utter loneliness, off to Ten-Chan's house.

"I'm sorry but he's not here right now, he's at his job."

"Thank you Ayanokoji-San"

Kotarou walked to his school. It was closed, but that didn't stop him from sitting on the court yard steps.

"What am I going to do with my life?" He asked the clouds.

A couple hours later (after the janitor chased him away) He walk until he came across the building where he found Misha asking god to make him happy on that rainy day, the first day he kissed her.

He sat there, the sun falling off the side of the sky, looking at the bus stop across the street. Just then a strange bus came out from the fog (which had just fallen), and stopped at the bus stop. After it left, a girl with pink hair and a white dress had her back to him.

"Misha-san?"

The girl turned around and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, if I get 3 reviews, I'll continue! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, all four of my lovely readers would really like and update but I'm sorry to say it won't be as often as you or I both would like. You see, I have 2 other stories and I'm doing intermissions on them like 4 days on, 4 days off, but I think I can try that with this too! I'll do my best to make you all happy!

Here's a long awaited chapter (So sorry!)

* * *

The girl had grayish eyes and a carefree smile.

'_Oh my gosh! It's her! I can't believe it! I'm so happy!'_ Kotarou wiped his eyes. This was one of the best days of his life.

"Kotarou-kun!" Misha ran across the street, not bothering to care about the cars.

She ran up and hugged him tightly. The stood there for a while, holding each other as the snow came down.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up!" Kotarou said shaky.

"It's notty wot, su! It's real!"

Kotarou was now taller then her. He looked very mature now.

"Misha-san?" She looked up at him and blushed.

"Hmm?"

"How can I see you? How are you here?"

"I went though a yeary weary of the council su! I was asking to becomey wom a human. So, after showing god I was in love with you and that I would rather be here to have a life with you, he obligey wiged! So I'm a human now!"

"Well then I guess you're my fallen angel then!" Kotarou said as he gave her an Eskimo kiss, "I need to get you home! You came in only a dress? Well, that's classic Misha I guess!"

They walked back to Kotarou's apartment, kind of. Misha didn't wear shoes so Kotarou had to carry her.

"I'm sorry Kotarou-kun! I should have put them on but…"

She got cut off by him, "It's alright! I don't mind at all!"

"Thanks su!"

When they got to Kotarou's apartment, it was empty, as usual.

"Is your daddy waddy ok with this, su?"

"He won't be back for a month so who cares,"

And with saying that, Kotarou went to draw Misha a bath.

"You must be freezing! When I'm out you can go ahead and get in."

"Okey-Dokey su!" Misha exclaimed with her hand to her forehead in a salute.

Kotarou turned off the water and walked out.

He walked to the kitchen to start on dinner, Udon.

He saw Misha's bag in the corner of the kitchen.

'_I guess I should move that to where she can find it.'_

He picked it up and moved to the hall right outside the kitchen.

When dinner was ready, he yelled to Misha and she got out. Wrapped in a towel, she went to locate her bag. Kotarou saw her walking around and blushed at the sight of the extremely short towel she had on.

"Kotarou-kun! Have you seen my bag?"

"Yeah, it's in the hall,"

"Thanks, su!"

She went to the hall and bent over to dig in her bag. Kotarou looked and then quickly turned back.

'_We need bigger towels!'_ He thought.

"I'll be back soon! And Kotarou-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for this!"

"It's my pleasure Misha-san! I'd do anything for you!"

Misha blushed and disappeared behind Kotarou's room's door.

She came back with her hair in two braids, a lacy pink nightgown (that only goes down to her knees), and a headband with two bunny ears on them.

"You look really cute Misha-san!" Kotarou said, heavily blushing.

"Thanks Kotarou-kun!"

Then they sat and ate dinner, talking about things that have happened since they were apart.

'_Misha-san has really matured. She's so gorgeous!'_ Kotarou said in his mind.

After dinner, Misha volunteered to do the dishes.

Kotarou went to the bathroom to wash up and saw something very intriguing.

"What's this?"

He picked up a pair of Misha's underwear off the floor. They were light blue with multi-colored spots. He blushed and put them back down.

When he walked out, he traversed in his mind on where Misha was going to sleep.

"Hey Misha-san? Where would you like to sleep?"

"Well," She said blushing, "I was thinking maybe in your bed,"

"Then where am I going to sleep?"

"In your bed," Misha said looking down

"Well how is that going to- oh! I guess that could work," His face turned beet red.

As they crawled into bed, Kotarou looked to Misha.

"Misha-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad your back!"

"Me too!"

Misha fell asleep in Kotarou's arms, making him more then happy.

The next morning

-Knock knock-

Kotarou got up to answer the door.

"Hey man! Heard you were looking for me!" Ten-Chan said with a big smile as he invited himself in. "So how about some breakfast?"

"Could you not be so loud? You'll wake- umm my dad,"

Just then, Ten-Chan found the note from Kotarou's dad.

"Who do you have here?"

"Kotarou-kun! Where are you?" Misha called.

"Oh, so it's a girl, you cheeky monkey!"

"I told you to be quiet so she wouldn't wake up!" Kotarou glared at him.

Ten-Chan raced to Kotarou's room to see a very sleepy girl with pink hair and her night dress rose up past her underwear lying on Kotarou's bed.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

My other writing has given me the experience to write longer so here you go! Four pages instead of the last chappy!(it was two)

Tell me what yas think please:)


End file.
